Changed
by I'm.Only.Human.Dude
Summary: He's changed. Maybe it was because of his girlfriend, maybe because of personal problems. I don't know. But he's changed. Chapter 14 Replaced!
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that popped into my mind.**

**0x0x0x **

This was it. The best day of the year. The one she and Simon had planned for months. The one she had spent so much money on to make it work ($5.00). June 21, 1991. Friendship Day. At least, it was Friendship Day for me, Jeanette Miller, and my best friend, Simon Seville. Simon Seville. The name just makes me want him so much. Don't even get me started on his eyes.

It was 7:00 a.m, so I rolled my eleven year old body out bed. I curled my hair and left it down, something unusual for me. Brittany helped me pick out an outfit. It was a glittery purple tank top and black (very) short shorts. I put on some lip gloss and the faintest amount of blush the world has ever seen. My black ankle boots stood in the doorway, begging me to put them on. And I will. In four hours. Sigh.

**0x0x0x**

After an eternity, I was out the door and heading for Mario's Pizza Kitchen. Simon and I decided to meet up there first. I love going there because Mario was such a good friend, and he sometimes helped with my homework when Simon couldn't. The walk wasn't that long, only ten minutes. I walked in, sat down in my favorite booth, and waited for Simon.

Five Minutes

No Simon

Ten Minutes

No Simon

Fifteen Minutes

No Simon

Twenty Minutes

Simon!

The twelve year old strolled in, but he wasn't alone. Maria Sered, most annoying girl ever, was at his side. They sat down at the table next to me. Simon didn't notice me, but Maria did. She pointed at me, and Simon turned around. He waved, but I just got up and left, leaving a very confused Simon and a smirking Maria.

When I got home, I cried until I threw up. Pleasant.

**0x0x0x**

As the weeks passed, Simon became more and more distant, and I became more and more depressed. He ditched his "nerd" look, and now looks ridiculous. He wears jeans and black shirts with the stupidest things on them. Alvin told me his grades were below average, when they used to be so high. But his clothes and grades aren't the only things that changed. His personality, once so kind, now... sucks. He gives swirlies to his ex-friends (he even gave one to Theodore!) and treats people like dirt. Dave says he doesn't come home til late and most of the times he's drunk! Drunk! Simon Samuel Seville does not get drunk. At least, he didn't before. But one thing I'm happy about is the fact that he avoids me. But I'm also sad about it.

We used to do everything together. Homework, walking, you name it. Now, I can't even remember the last time we looked at each other. I would've thought more about it, but the bell rang, telling me to go to science. The one class I have to sit next to Simon. Great.

As I walked in, the smell of chemicals and cleaning supplies greeted me. I used to love it, now I hate it. I took my place in my assigned seat, glancing over to the empty one on my right. _Don't show up, please! _I thought. Oh well, the wish fairy isn't a fan of me today. Simon plopped down in in his seat and took at a cigarette. What is this world coming to? The sight of Simon smoking made me want to cry. The smoke fumes eventually got to me, so I plucked the cancer stick out of his mouth and threw it out the window. He simply took out a pack, so I threw that out of the window, too. He glared at me. I shrugged.

"You should really be thanking me Simon. I just saved your life." I smirked at his reaction. He then started to curse me out when the teacher came into the room.

"Simon, principal's office. Now. Make sure your brother is in there for me too." Mr. F sighed. Simon put his hands in his pocket and walked out.

**0x0x0x**

As I walked out of school, a few teenagers started to walk towards me. Oh great. I dropped my book bag and ran. Too bad I didn't notice the wall next to me. I slammed into and fell to the ground in pain. It didn't help when the hazy figure just stood behind them and watched. That figure was Simon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I HAVE 5 REVIEWS! WOOT!**

**0x0x0x**

When the teens were finished with me, they made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. I was too numb to really register anything, so I agreed. I think -no, I know- that Simon tried to stop then at some point, but the tallest one flung him against the wall, knocking him out. I sat up, but regretted it. Searing pain shot through my body like a rocket on steroids, and didn't stop for a good ten minutes. By that time, Simon was awake and nursing the back of his bleeding head. I almost snorted in amusement. I'm not even worried about by black and blue body, and here he is, thinking only about himself. But then I felt guilty, because Simon tried to stop them. Sure, he failed, but that meant he cared a bit. Right?

"A-A-Are you a-a-alright, Simon?" I weakly asked him. He seemed too snap out of a trance and looked at me.

"Jeanette! Thank God you're alive! I thought you were dead! I'm so sorry." he said quickly said. It took me a while to figure out what he said. When I did, I shook my head, ignoring the splitting pain.

"It's not your fault. You tried to stop them.'' He sighed in relief.

"Let's get you to the hospital." As gently as possible, Simon picked me up and carried me to the hospital. Since when was he so strong? Oh yea, Alvin mentioned him going tot the gym.

**0x0x0x**

A few tests, diagnostics, and stitches later, I was lying in bed with Simon by my side. He sang my favorite songs. He rubbed my arm. He even made sure the tiny television was on my favorite channel. Surely this could not be the cruel twelve year old from before?

"Simon, for the past few weeks, you've acted completely... awful. Why?'' I asked curiously. He didn't move. He might have answered if the doctor didn't come in. I'm not one to curse but... damn doctor!

"Miss Miller-" I wrinkled my nose.

"Please, call me Jeanette." I said. He continued ranting about how lucky I was and such. I tuned him out and focused on the ceiling.

I was released from the hospital a few days later, Simon by my side.

**0x0x0x**

When I went back to school on Monday, I realized I forgot to thank Simon. I saw him in the the parking lot.. smoking again. Fixing him is going to be harder than I thought.

**Short, I know. Jeanette was a little OC too. I just wanted to get this chapter done. Oh, and I got my first flame! No, I'm not happy about it or anything, but it's a change. Chow!**


	3. Fight

**Due to popular demand, I will quit being lazy and update. **

**0x0x0x**

I swallowed as I walked over to him. Should I throw the cigarette out of his mouth again? No, that would uncalled for. I might as well just ask him to take it out. Yes Jeanette, that will be a brilliant idea. I might as well ask Brittany to stop shopping. As I slowly walked over to Simon, I noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual get up. No, he wasn't wearing his over-sized sweater I loved, but it wasn't that bad. Baggy jeans and a brand name shirt. Wait, why isn't he wearing any shoes? Idiot.

"Simon." I said sternly. He looked at me and scowled. I rolled my eyes.

"Before I say what I want to say, stop smoking." What? I don't even know why I came over here. There's no way I'm thanking him now.

"Why should I?" he asked dryly.

"I'll see to it that you get detention." That seemed to do it. He threw it down on the grown, stepped on, and looked at me. Crap, what did I do?

"Um, doesn't it hurt to do that with no shies on?" I stalled.

"No." he replied simply. Oh man, Jeanette. Think of something fast.

"I, er, um.." I trailed off. Simon raised his eyebrow.

"I wanted to know if you wanted me to tutor you." Right Jeanette, because he wants to hang out with you. But Simon actually looked like he was thinking it over.

"Fine."

"Great, my house at four.'' This was starting to sound more like a date.

"Whatever." said Simon. I started to walk towards the school building. I already missed two periods!

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him.

"Nah, don't feel like going." I didn't respond but instead grabbed his arm and dragged him. No matter how hard he pulled and pried, he couldn't get away.

"Ah, Ms. Miller. Mr. Seville. So glad you could join us." Mr.F told us when we walked in. I bowed, and since I still had Simon's arm, he came down with me.

**0x0x0x**

It's 4:10. He is _not _blowing me off again. I marched over to the Seville residence. I pounded on the door until I heard footsteps. It opened, revealing Simon. I grabbed his arm for the second time that day, took his backpack, and once again dragged him along. The only difference was that he didn't refuse. Does he actually want to spend time with me? No, he probably thought it was amusing him. I noticed that he had a bit of trouble walking. I wonder why..

As we walked in, I tripped on the carpet. Just as I thought I would fall head first, a pair of arms caught me. Simon. So maybe there was a bit of the old him left. I was about to thank him, but Brittany walked in on us.

"Well, if it isn't Tweedlenerd and Tweeldedork." she snickered. Simon was about to charge at her. But I stepped on his foot. Hard. He hissed.

"Miss with my sister and I mess with you." Jeez, Jeanette. Harsh much?

We walked into the the living room. Simon had even more trouble with walking. It was then that I smelled alcohol. Oh I get it. He's tipsy. How could he do that? I understand he has an addiction to it, but was he even trying to stop. Probably not. I pushed him onto the couch. I wasn't letting him leave unless I got some answers. Maybe I can change him back!

"Explain yourself." I narrowed my eyes.

"Is that why you wanted me to come over? To see if you could change me? Listen Jeanette, I'm not going to be the one to shatter your innocence, but your too naive. I like the new me." he retorted.

"How could you like the new you? Your drunk all the time. Sometimes you come home high. And what is up with staying out till late? I mean I get it, you like to party. But seriously! Also, why the hell do you smoke? Your just gonna end up all wrinkled with lung cancer. Since when do you do that? What happened to the Simon that I know? The one who studied whenever he could, who only got A+s, who wore that adorable large sweater?" Whoa. Did I just say that? I shrugged it off. "What happened to the kid who was too uptight for his own good? The one didn't care what other people called, the one who couldn't do something bad to save his life? Well, he's clearly not here. Because all I see is an idiot." I'm on a roll.

"What did you just call me?" he whispered menacingly.

"I called you you an idiot, stupid." Wow, Brittany is really rubbing off on me. But nothing prepared me for what Simon did next. He pulled his arm back and punched my eye. I fell back from the impact.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him quietly. Dang this hurt. I didn't dare look at him as I put my hand to my eye.

" 'Netta, I'm so sorry." It was obvious that he was shocked with himself. But I didn't care. When knelt down next to me, I pushed him away.

"Get away from me! Leave and never come back!" I shouted.

" 'Netta, I-" he started.

"Don't call me that! Just leave." My eye started to swell. I could feel it. Simon lowered his head.

"Okay." With that, he left. When he was gone, I ran out the back door. Tears started to pour. Whether it was from the pain of the punch or the pain of losing my best friend, I don't know. I had no clue where I was going, but I didn't care. I just need to be alone.

Simon's POV:

You really are stupid, Simon. Jeanette was right. Why the hell would you punch her? She was probably the only one who didn't give up on you. Now she's gone. I slammed my door closed and screamed to myself. I ran over to my dresser and kicked it. A few trophies fell on my foot, making me curse. There you go again, stupid. I looked up and saw my favorite picture. One with me and Jeanette in front of a classroom, arms around each other. That was before we became extremely shy. I should really thank whoever took this. I hugged the picture before making a decision. I need to change back. I hate the new me.

Little did I know, the girl walking to my home would prevent that.

**0x0x0x**

**Okay, so I promise I'll not to die again. Thanks for reviewing. Oh man. Stupid allergies. This has got to be the thousandth time I've sneezed on my laptop. Oh, and review again! One more thing! There will be a poll on my profile asking about my new one shot should be about! And look at my profile. You can steal whatever you want from it! Most of the things there I stole.**

**P.S- I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks!**

**Chow!**


	4. GGYWEM

**Wow! I already have a few ideas! I thought of a new chapter, so here we go!**

**0x0x0x**

Jeanette ran. And ran. And ran. She didn't care that there were cars honking at her. She didn't care about old ladies she hit. She didn't care that her eye was swelling shut. No. She just cared about Simon. True, he did punch her in the eye, but that doesn't mean she couldn't care about his well-being. What if he drank so much, he drove a car, got into a car accident, and died? Or started to sell drugs? Or... forgot about her? Jeanette shook her head of those thoughts. There was no time to think of those thoughts. _Wham!_Jeanette smashed into a tree.

"Stupid tree." she muttered. Then, she heard a twig snap. Jeanette put her glasses on her bleeding nose and hid in a nearby tree. What was there.

"Hi there!" a voice behind her said. Jeanette screamed.

"Shhh!" The person? behind her slapped a hand over her mouth. "My name is Joey Bater. I swear, I won't hurt you." Joey looked over his shoulder. "Come. Follow me." Joey began to walk away. Jeanette didn't know if she should follow, but did it anyway.

As she followed Joey, she began to study him more closely. From his right side, she could see he had black hair with a hint of brown. His eyes were a deep blue. His blinding orange shirt gave Jeanette a headache, so she looked down. Blue faded jeans and something in his pocket. A knife. Jeanette came to stop as her face paled. Joey was quick to notice it and turned around.

"What's wrong?" he asked, clearly concerned. Jeanette didn't respond, she just pointed to the sharp object in his pocket. Joey bit his lip.

"Fantastic Joey. You bring the T.I.P, and she already doesn't trust you." Joey said to no one in particular. He walked over to Jeanette.

"Okay, I know it looks like I'm going to murder you. I know. But I'm not. I just bring this around for protection." he told her. Jeanette looked at him disbelievingly, so he discarded it. Good thing he brings the extra in his boot. Jeanette hesitantly followed him to the heart of the forest.

"Here we are." Joey said. Jeanette looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Yes, but where are we?" she asked him. If he led her out here for no reason, she was going to-

"G.G.Y.W.E.M. Headquarters." he responded proudly. Jeanette raised her eyebrows.

"G.G.Y.W.E.M? What the heck does that stand for?" she asked him, clearly confused.

"Goodest Guys You Will Ever Meet." Joey saw Jeanette's reaction and chuckled. "Indeed, it does sound weird, but the guy who created wasn't the best in school."

"You know, I might have believed you if there actually was a headquarters." she retorted. She didn't have time for this! Jeanette couldn't see out of her eye, her nose was bleeding, and her hair had leaves in them. Joey didn't seem to notice to notice, but simply walked over to a tree and pressed on square. A low beeping noise was heard until a hole opened up into the ground. Joey gestured to it.

"Ladies first?" Jeanette began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't. I've been watching you for weeks. I'm not going to let you slip through my hands." Before she could say anything else, Joey pushed her down. Twists and turns, screams and laughs. Thud! Whatever this floor is made of, it isn't soft.

As Jeanette rubbed her sore bottom, she saw a man walking towards them. He was very tall and most of hair was missing. The suit he wore was a deep navy blue and sunglasses covered his eyes. When he spotted Joey, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Good job Joey." The man offered his hand to Jeanette, but she refused it. Jeanette looked around the large room. It was definitely beyond its time. High tech items covered the walls, ceilings, etc. It was a nerd's dream come true. But then a question that had been bugging her blurted out of her mouth.

"Why am I here?" she demanded. Joey sighed.

"You might want to sit down." he told her. Jeanette did as she was told and crossed her arms. While Joey explained the mess to her, a spy took pictures of their every move.

**0x0x0x**

**I know, it's short, but I needed to put something out! Next chapter will be from Simon's POV.**

**Quote: "Hamburgers are juicy, and so is this story."- Todah**

**Chow!**


	5. Welcome to Hell

**Hey, it's been what, a week or something? Sorry, I just had Finals and needed to study! Changed has already been kicked off the first page! Well, hopefully this chapter will get some reviews. :-(**

**0x0x0x  
><strong>

Where am I? That's the question that's been dying to be asked. I looked around the cell. There wasn't much. There was a small desk with crud they call food on it. A razor sat next to it. What did they want me to do, kill myself? I rolled my eyes at the thought. The makeshift bed I sat on is made of straw and rocks. If you take out the rocks, it might be comfortable. Why haven't I done that yet? you may have asked. Well, the rocks and straw are stuck to together, judgmental person. Ha. Look at me. Just barely three days in here and I think there is a person reading my story.

"Mr. Seville." a gruff voice said. I glanced at the opened doorway, showing a midget. I scoffed and turned away. Wrong choice. The midget tackled me to the ground, kicking and punching about. I tried to get him off, but instead received more blows to my head. When he was finished, he hopped off and and motioned for me to join him. I hesitantly followed him through hallways filled with weapons and costumes, which were well designed, mind you. Seriously though, where am I? When we reached a certain room, he pushed me in and disappeared. I fixed my broken glasses before looking up. There were two men and a women arguing with each other.

"What the hell do you mean, it's not ready?" the woman shouted. Her face was twisted into an expression of anger, hate, and pure coldness. I had to admit , she was rather attractive. She wore a black skirt and tank top along with a white tie. It was truly a miracle that she could stand in her eight inch heels. Her blood red eyes bore into the man across from her, making him recoil back in fear. As she shouted, her dirty blonde hair swished back and forth, reminding me of a Barbie doll.

"If I said it once, I've said it a thousand times, Amber! The machine is NOT READY!" said the short man bravely. So her name is Amber. I looked over at the other man, who kept to himself, although he did have a sinister smirk etched on his face. Amber and the short man started to fight, and the other man just stood their. He caught sight of me and smirked even more, mixing my nervousness with a tablespoon of fear. I gulped as his brown suit clad body started to walk over to me, and so I started to back away. I drained out the sounds of slapping and started to back away until my back touched the wall, giving the tall man an opportunity to do whatever he wanted to. His chocolate brown eyes laughed at me.

"Welcome to Hell." he whispered

**0x0x0x**

**Way too short, I know. But as soon as school is over they will be longer than ever.**

**"The weirdest thing happened the other morning…I woke up with my tears in my eyes…And one rolling down on my cheek…And I knew I must have been dreaming of you again." -Anonymous**

**Oh, my crush asked me out! Squeeeeeeeeeeee! **

**Chow!**


	6. HELL

**Yea, I said it would be updated by Tuesday, but it wasn't, but I have a very good reason! On Monday, I was looking for a pen on my floor. I spotted one, so my first insticnt was to get it. However, I didn't see the ball under my foot, so when it rolled back, I fell forward. My finger slid across a broken piece of ceramic, cutting it very badly. I had to have seven stitches and it hurts so much when I use it. You'd be surprised at how hard it is to type without your middle finger!**

**0x0x0x**

I stared at him blankly. What did he mean? Well, I knew this place wasn't going to be a basket of roses, but is it that bad? I bit my lip and started to slide down the wall, trying to figure out my situation. Will I be here forever? Is my family looking? Do they even care? Millions of thoughts and questions raced through my head. I ignored the world around me and ran my fingers through my hair. Jeez, when was the last time I had a haircut? I should real- focus Simon! After a while, I decided to speak up.

"Where am I?" My voice sounded almost as innocent as Theodore's. Theodore. When was the last time I spoke to him? He probably hates me. Ha. Theodore and hate don't together. But there still is a possi-

"H.E.L.L." the short man responded when he finished fighting. I arched an eyebrow at his response.

"H.E.L.L? What does that mean?" I asked him curiously. The short man shook his his head before answering. Well, he sort of answered.

"That is none of your business at the moment. When the time comes, you will find out. My name is Mr. E, the head of H.E.L.L. I hope-"

"I'm Amber, the coolest, baddest, sneakiest girl around!" Amber cut in, jumping up and down. She sounds like Alvin. The tall man rolled his eyes before coming over.

"I'm Mak, Amber's boyfriend. Excuse her giddiness, she is always like that when she wins a fight." Mak said. So far, he's the sanest person I've seen in H.E.L.L.

"Um, er, how do you do?" I asked them while holding out my hand. That must have been a big offense to them because they jumped back in fright. All of a sudden, Amber's cocky self melted away to reveal a horrified girl.

"H-H-How do we do? What you think, dummy? We've been stuck here for years! I haven't seen my family in years! Years!" Amber cried out. Tears threatened to fall, but she did not allow them. Mak bit his lip before hugging her. She pushed him away before storming off.

"She is such an over-reactor!" Mak complained. He looked over at me. "Don't worry Simon, it isn't your fault." He ran off in pursuit of finding the emotional girl. Personally, I might have acted like that too if I hadn't seen my family in years. However, I kept my mouth shut in fear of turning out like Amber.

"Amber isn't exactly happy to be here. She was captured ten years ago and brought back here. That was how H.E.L.L worked back then. Her family gave up looking for her after 1989, and now live in China for reasons unknown." Mr. E told me. I hung my head in shame.

"I didn't know." I might have remained guilty for a longer period of time, but my ever-lasting stream of questions got the better of me.

"Why am I here? How did I get here? What machine are you talking about? What does it do? Will I see my family again?" Questions poured out of me like a waterfall. I noticed that my last question sounded desperate and hopeful. I truly do miss my family, even if I don't show it. Despite the fact that I'm a totally new person on the outside, I'm still the old Simon on the inside. The one that cares for his family, his grades, his friends. The one that was way too sarcastic, sometimes gullible. Perhaps I was too gullible, because I was stupid enough to trust Maria. I pushed the thought to the back of my head as soon as Mr. E started talking.

"Whoa, you ask two many questions. I will answer them anyway." Finally, some answers! "Our agents have been watching you for a while now, Simon. We've lost many good people over the years, and are in need of new ones. Turns out, your perfect for the job!" Oh no. How bad have I been to end up in H.E.L.L? "When you were were sleeping, Mak and Amber kidnapped you and brought you here. Your pudgy brother almost messed things up completely, but we managed to carry out the plan."

Before he could say anything else, I cut in. "Theodore is not pudgy!" I growled through my teeth. Mr. E ignored me and continued, much to my annoyance.

"The machine is called- well, we don't exactly have a name for it. It is used to brainwash people with... goodness still left in them. The last thing we need is a tattletale. The batteries aren't fully charged, so we must wait a few more days before you test it out Simon." I gulped. I did not like the sound of that. "As for your family, you will be granted one extra day with them. But, if you tell them _anything, _those moments will be their last. Got it?" I nodded.

"Great. Maria! Come show Simon to his room!" Out of nowhere, Maria came into view. She wasn't wearing the girly clothes I last saw her in, and her face was twisted into a smirk. Why is she here? Maria glided over to my side and grabbed my arm.

"With pleasure." she replied. With that, she dragged me back through the twisted halls and in front of another room. It was quite luxurious, very different from the other room. I was about to thank her, but she pushed me against the wall before I had the chance to.

"Listen here, Simon. I don't care what you think about Jeanette, or any other girl, but you are mine now. You will never dump me, or you will suffer major consequences. Starting tomorrow, you will spend every breathing minute with me. Or else..." What could she possibly want with me now? I looked around, but she was already gone. I stumbled into my room and began to plan out how I would tell my family where I've been.

**0x0x0x**

**I know, it's short, but it hurts to type! I'm getting bored of my 0x0x0x things, so I was wondering if anyone had any suggestions as for what to change it into. Also, there is a poll on my profile, asking what my next one-shot should be about. Please vote. I will try to update ASAP, but my stitches do't come out for a another week. **

**"It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see someone looking ridiculous that you realize that you love them." -Agatha Christie**

**Song of the Week- BrokenHearted- Karmin**

**Chow!**


	7. Do I Like Him or Him?

**I'm updating sooner than I thought. My stitches come out on Monday!**

**XoXoXo**

**Jeanette  
><strong>I looked at the two in utter shock. Evil uprising in the world, Simon and Maria are the cause of it, and I'm supposed to kill them? KILL THEM? I'm not a big fan of Maria, but I would never kill her! And Simon! That will be an awesome story to tell my children. 'Well kids, a long time ago, I was part of a secret agency with a grammatically incorrect name and had to kill the boy I liked.' Dear God in Heaven help me now.

"Isn't there some other way?" I asked desperately. Joey and the director, Mr. BonBon, shook their heads sadly. "Not even lock him up forever?" No, it was not my favorite idea, but it was better than the original.

"I'm sorry Jeanette, but we can't. You see, H.E.L.L has constructed a machine that erases everything good left in the person. Actions, deeds, whatever. When they are finished, the process can not be reversed, and the person becomes a brain-washed, depressed looking.. thing. Their memories become corrupted and think everyone is out to kill them. Well, except for his "master". They decided to test it on Simon because they feel he would be easier." Mr. BonBon explained. I groaned in disappointment before burying my head in my arms. I felt Joey place a comforting hand on me, like Simon used to do.

"But how are they the cause of the evil uprising?"

"They have influenced one too many people. Crime rate has gone up by 55% percent, and it is continuing to increase. The ones who started it need to be punished. If they are out of they way, we might be able to capture all of those who were influenced if they are gone. That, and now that H.E.L.L has Simon, their technology will definitely improve." Mr. BonBon said. I just groaned and leaned back in my chair.

"Why do I have to do it?" Seriously, why me?

"Maria will be everywhere Simon goes. We believe that if Simon sees someone who played a big role in his past, he may remember them. Simon will trust you, follow you to wherever you wish to-er- you know, and kill them. Maria might be an obstacle, but with enough training, you will be able to overcome her."

"So, your telling me I have to break my best friend's trust?" I yelled.

"Does it matter who he is?" Mr. BonBon yelled back.

"Yes." I snapped back.

"And why? he fired.

"B-Because I love him!" Did I just say that out loud? Do I really love Simon? I looked at their reactions, afraid of what I would find. Mr. BonBon seemed unfazed, but Joey looked hurt. An odd wave of guilt spread through my body. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he beat me.

"Come Jeanette, let me show you to your room." Joey said, changing the subject. Seeing as I had no other choice, I followed Joey through the G.G.Y.W.E.M building (is that what it is?), and directed me into a large lavender room. Being a girl who has shared a room with her sister her whole life, this is amazing! Wait a minute, sisters. I haven't seen me sisters all day! The must be worrying about me.

"Joey, when will I see my family again?" I questioned him.

"Goodnight Jeanette." Joey kissed my cheek and ran off. Oh crap. Does Joey like me?

**XoXoXo**

**Simon**

I paced back and forth across the room, trying to figure out my situation. Alvin might drop the subject, Theodore would not push it but look concern, and Dave would not rest until he found out. Maybe I'll just say that I got lost! Because they'll totally believe that! I sighed. This will be harder than I thought.

"Agent 7834, your dinner." Agent? Is that me? I spun around to find the midget from before, carrying a tray of more appealing food. Great, I'm starving! I thanked him before digging in. It was good, but it wasn't as good as Theodore's cooking. I wonder what he's doing right now.

**XoXoXo**

W**ith Sevilles and Millers**

"Do you think we'll ever find Simon?" Theodore asked, eyes spilling out tears. Alvin scoffed.

"I hope we don't." he snarled.

"Alvin!" Dave scolded. "Of course we'll find him Theodore." Theodore dug his head into Dave's shoulder and cried. Alvin rolled his eyes before heading into the kitchen.

"What's so special about Simon? He's no better than a pig!" Alvin thought out loud. However, he did not see the police officer coming up behind him.

"Son, I know that you're not exactly on good terms with your brother, but trust me, you miss." Alvin looked at the male officer with a doubtful look, earning a laugh from the man. "I know, it sounds silly, but you do. You see, when a few years ago, my sister disappeared. She used to be the most innocent, sweetest girl I know. Suddenly, she started to date this Mac guy. She started to do drugs and alcohol, and came home really late at night." Alvin raised an eyebrow at that. It sounded like Simon! "Atone pint, she thought everyone was out to kill her, so we sent her to a mental hospital. About two weeks later, they told she was missing." The officer teared up, but wiped away the salty liquid away.

"What did you do?" Alvin asked with curiosity.

"We looked for her of course! Unfortunately, my family and the police gave up. My family moved to China, but I stayed here. I became a cop to dedicate my life to looking for my sister." Alvin would have said something, but another cop cut him off.

"Dude! We're heading back to the station to do some research!" The officer slowly made his way over to the car, but a question struck Alvin's mind.

"Mister, what is your sister's name?" he asked.

"Amber." he responded.

**XoXoXo**

There is really no point in trying to escape. You'll be killed if you tried. I just stared at the wall and did complicated math problems in my head. I heard my door open, my ignored it.

"Agent, you will be going home tomorrow." Amber stood at the door, emotionless. I looked up at her.

"You mean it?" I asked, unable to hold my excitement. Amber just nodded.

"Come on, we need to go now." she said. "By the way, how do you?" The question brought back what happened yesterday. I bit my lip. Despite the fact people aren't supposed to be nice here, I felt the need to apologize.

"Amber. I'm-" I started.

"Save it. You don't mean it. No one ever does. Sorry is just an excuse to not be killed. Sorry has no meaning to me anymore. If your going to try to get me to like to like you again, you need to try harder."

"Then why did you bring it up?" I narrowed my eyebrows at her.

"I just wanted to make you feel bad." she responded, making me growl under my breath. Without permission, Amber grabbed my arm, and led me back through the odd halls. I am getting a little sick of this. When we arrived in the room, I saw Mr. E standing in the middle of the lab.

"When am I going to see my family?" I asked him in a sort of depressed way. He doesn't like people with happy voices. I learned the hard way.

"Soon, but first we have to do something." I sighed impatiently.

"Let's get it over with.'' I told him. Amber and Mr. E smirked, before Mr. E clapped his pushed a large machine in front of me, an I immediately knew what it was. He quickly tied my hands behind my back and my feet together, making be immobile.

"Simon Seville, meet your fate." A bright light flashed in front of me, and I blacked out.

**XoXoXo **

Jeanette

That night, I dreamed of Simon and me getting married. He looked at me with pure joy, and I looked at him with nervousness. When we tied the knot, Simon carried me all the way home. When we got home, a new Simon replaced the old. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed for me. Right before he was about to shoot me, Joey tackled him to the ground and killed him. For some reason though, I didn't care. Joey leant in and kissed me, and I kissed back.

"!" I screamed. I sipped the water next to me. Does this mean I like Joey too?

**XoXoXo**

**Was that long enough for you? Probably not, but oh well. Did you like? Hate it? Review!**

**"A successful man is one who makes more money than his wife can spend. A successful woman is one who can find such a man."- Lana Turner  
><strong>

**V**

** V**

** V**

** V**

**Chow!**


	8. Joette

**Sup, everyone? I got my stitches removed, so I thought I might celebrate with a new chapter! It will be short though, my fish died, but the second school is done, I will be writing longer chapters. Don't expect updates like this a lot though. Now, onto the story:**

**XoXoXo**

I walked around, occasionally glancing at the map I was given. When I finally found the cafeteria (more like the queen's ding room). I looked around for a familiar face. I haven't been here for long, so I only knew a few people. When I spotted Theodore and Andrea, I plopped down next to them. Andrea was trying to engage in a conversation with Theodore, but it didn't work. I giggled as sighed in frustration, making my presence known.

"Hi Jeanette!" she happily greeted.

"Hello Andrea." I replied.

"Are you ready for training today? I'm going to teach you how to shoot a BB gun today!" Andrea was a bit too excited when it came to guns, but I liked her a lot. Andrea didn't seem to mind the age difference.

"Er, yeah, I guess. Let's just hope I don't trip while shooting." I joked. Andrea laughed, while Theodore just grunted. The woman glared at him.

"Theodore, say hello to Jeanette." Andrea's mood changed as she directed her attention to Theodore.

"I am not a child Andrea, so do not speak to me like that." he snapped. "Greetings Jeanette." Theodore added. He took a plastic ball and squeezed it a few times. I began to feel really depressed. His name was Theodore, just like Simon's brother. This Theodore was really mean, while my Theodore was really kind. And when I thought of my Theodore, I thought of Eleanor. And then Brittany. Then Alvin. Then a few hundred other people. My emotion switch must have been noticeable, because Andrea looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay Jeanette? Is Theodore being too mean?" she asked worriedly. Theodore shot her a glare, making me even more sad.

"No, i-it's just, back home, I have a friend named Theodore, and when I think of him, I think of my sister Eleanor, and then I think of many other. I guess I'm just a little homesick." I told her. Andrea bit her lip, but Theodore answered my problem:

"You can call me Ted." I smiled gratefully at him. That really did help.

"Thank you Ted." Ted just grunted before picking up his things and leaving to sit at an abandoned table. I looked at Andrea with curiosity.

"Did I say something?" Andrea shook her head.

"Theodore -I mean, Ted- is autistic. Most autistic people are socially retarded. Whenever Ted does not know how to continue a conversation, he leaves. It gets really annoying after a while." Andrea explained. I nearly did a double take. Ted was autistic?

"Oh." Joey then sat down next to me, making me blush. Andrea noticed this, and decided to tease me.

"Oh look Jeanette, you boyfriend's here!" Wait, boyfriend? Don't tell me Andrea is a Joette fan!

**XoXoXo**

**Yea, Joette is JxJ, I made it up. Who do you guys like better, Simonette or Joette? I like Simonette. Leave it in your reviews. Oh, and my goal is to get up to 110 reviews before school ends, so please help!**

**"I'm too lazy to find a quote." -Me**

**Chow!**


	9. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all of you guys who stood up for me, I really appreciate it! I would remove the reviews, but decided against it. It didn't really bother me. I'll admit, it hurt a little to read it, but when I got your support, I felt so loved. Whoever the heck 'Your story sucks' is, you should stop, cause no one will like you. This chapter will be short, but I promise, when softball ends (that's right, you won'y have to wait that long) I will right a painfully long chapter. I am just emotionally and physically drained. I know, excuses,excuses. That's right, shame me. But I can't help it! Now, on to my story:  
>XoXoXo<strong>

**Simon**

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_ I bolted upright, looking around for the cause of the sound. It must be the murderers. Sadly, despite the fact that my glasses were on, my vision was too blurry. My head pounded, and my stomach was queasy. But I stayed alert. A few minutes past by, and I began to see clearly again. I started to hear footsteps behind me, and the second a hand touched my shoulder, I took it and flipped the body over. Whoa, when could I do that? I tried to remember, but that past was hazy. I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts and pounced on the small man.

"Who are you, and who do you work for?" I growled in his ear. I expected some kind of reaction, but the man's face stayed blank.

"I asked you questions and I want them answered!" The knife that was in my pocket was now in my hand and ready to stab him. I heard a chuckle, and turned around to see who it was. It was a woman, her face familiar.

"Your not going to get any answers from the dummy, dummy." she teased. She smacked the top of my head. "You must have no brain." Despite the thought of her killing me, I stood erect. No one hits a girl. Not even me.

"You have indeed impressed us, Simon." a short man said. He looked exactly like the mannequin. I hopped off the replica and backed away.

"Get away from me if you know what's good for!" The two laughed at me, which made me even angrier.

"Now Simon, you wouldn't kill your own allies." the short man said. He too looked familiar. What was his name? Mr. Tea? Mr. Pee? Oh yeah, Mr. E.

"How can I believe you?" The woman, who I now recall as Amber, walked over to me.

"Yesterday, you...'' Amber whispered in my ear, something so secret, that I was forced to believe them.

"Alright," I said hesitantly,''but if you guys aren't the enemies, who is?" Amber walked over to a table in the corner of the room and took a large back off of it. She began to show me pictures of people and explaining what they were planning to do to me. Her tone sounded almost... mocking, and that annoyed me. What is their to mock about? When we reached the last picture, I nearly gasped. The photo was of a girl with large glasses, a messy bun, an over sized sweater, and a skirt. Her violet eyes showed nothing but innocence. Why does it feel like I should know her?

"Now this girl agent, is highly dangerous." I didn't want to believe them, but I somehow managed to. "She may look all sweet and innocent, but trust me, she is a killer. She has killed your family and friends." I gasped slightly. I have family and friends? "Police have been tracking her down for months, but have not found her. We know were she is is. The headquarters of G.G.Y.W.E.M hides her."

"G.G.Y.W.E.M?" I asked him. The thoughts of murder were replaced by sheer curiosity.

"Goodest Guys You Will Ever Meet. Do not be fooled by the name." Oh man, that title is so wrong.

"Now, we think that the agency is targeting you. We know how too hide you though. You just need to put all of your trust in us." Should I trust him? Or is he tricking me? I pondered on that thought for a good ten minutes and came to a conclusion.

"Fine.'' I agreed. I can only hope that this was the right decision.

"Excellent! We just need you to do a small favor for us." Amber said. I almost forgot she was here.

Little did I know, it would not be.

**XoXoXo**

**Jeanette**

Every time Joey spoke, I blushed furiously. I can't help it! They way his eyes sparkle when he gets excited. When he flips his thick hair when they block his vision. I occasionally pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"So Jeanette, who do you have next?" he asked. That pulled me from my thoughts. I felt a blush creep across my cheek again and checked my schedule.

"Andrea." I replied. It is like school here. You have classes and learn valuable information. The only difference is, you learn how to survive here.

"Me too." Oh no, not more time with him! I might as well scream out my feelings for Joey if it isn't obvious enough.

"Well, I guess we better start going then." Joey agreed and we left. At training, I almost shot him twice in the leg, but he managed to not get hurt and jumped out of the way. He helped me aim by putting his muscular arms around me. I just wanted to bolt for the door. Simon was completely out of my mind. That was, until, I saw him on America's Most Wanted.

"Breaking News! Thirteen year old Simon Seville is believed to have set ten buildings on fire, killing hundreds. Firemen are trying to control the fires, but with no success. We suggest you stay out of the downtown part of Los Angeles until further notice. Back to you Terri." I gulped. Simon was a murderer. They had it wrong. He didn't think everyone was going to kill him, he thought he was supposed to kill everyone. I glanced at Joey, who was looking at me.

"We need to find him." I said sternly.

"Jeanette, you have hardly rained, and your telling me you want to go after the most dangerous kid ever?" He looked mortified, but I couldn't blame him.

"He may be dangerous, but I know there is still good in him!" I argued. I attempted to run through the doors, but Joey stopped me.

"Jeanette, if he can kill hundreds of people like that, think of how easily he can kill you." he whispered in my ear. I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Okay, but the second I have enough training I'm going to find him.'' Joey let go of me, realizing he wouldn't win. He nodded and we went on with practice.

**XoXoXo**

****"I can't believe he fell for it!" Mr. E said.

"I know! Why the hell would we drain all of the goodness out of him?" Amber agreed.

"Before you know it, we'll rule the entire country! No, the world! All thanks to Simon!" Mak said.

**XoXoXo**

**Are they really trying to rule the world? I don't know. You know how I said my crush asked me out? Well, technically, he didn't. I was kind of reading a book while writing that and the chapter was about the girl being asked out. Oh well. He will ask me out one day! And then we'll gat married and have a gazillion babies! MUAHAHAHAHA! I hope he didn't read that.**

**"Forget love, I'd rather fall in chocolate!" -Unknown**

**Chow! **


	10. We'll Make It

**Warning: This chapter has part with a religious theme.**

**XoXoXo**

**Sevilles and Millers**

The four children were sitting on the couch, slowly eating their cookies. They had given up pretending to watch the television in front of them a while ago. Dave and Miss Miller just sat by the phone, trying to start a conversation every now and then. The news was the only thing that could be heard in the house, but the reporters were talking about dead birds. No one, not even Alvin, dared to say it was boring and turned it off. They were not going to risk any valuable piece of information.

"I miss them." Theodore said randomly. Alvin tried to think of a comeback, but could not.

"Me too." he responded. The others nodded in agreement. The silence swept over once again, but was broken when the phone rang. The kids jumped from their spots and rushed over to the source of the noise.

"Hello?" Dave asked. The loss of his son and (extremely-close-to-being-a) daughter had really taking a toll on him. Dark bags could be found under his eyes due to lack of sleep. He had not changed his clothes since the day Simon went missing, nor did he take a shower. But those problems would come later. Right now, he needed to find his son.

"What?" Dave's smile began to drop, earning disappointed faces from the people surrounding him. "Of course I don't want to buy your ghost hunting kit! Why the hell would I?" Dave slammed the phone back onto the wall. He did not normally curse, but he was frustrated.

""It's going to be alright David." Miss Miller wiped away the few salty tears that Dave permitted to pass. "We'll find Jeanette and Simon soon enough." Despite the fact that her smile was genuine, even a fool could see her hopes were beginning to fade too.

Everyone went back to there usual positions. Well, everyone except for Alvin. He walked upstairs into his room and sat near his huge window. The stars shone brightly, and the moons pale glow dimly lit the room. Alvin looked at a picture hanging up on the wall. It was of Cookie Chomper III's funeral. He and his brothers were hysterical, and Dave was desperately attempting to calm them down. However, no matter what he did, the boys did not calm down. After about a half an hour later, when he was about to give up, Dave had told them something. What was it again?

_'When times are tough, pray.'_

Alvin bit his lip. He hadn't prayed in years. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"H-H-Hey God," he started, "it's me, Alvin. I know I don't talk to you as much as I should. I guess I just sorta... forgot. And I'm sorry. I guess I can try to pray more often." Alvin sighed. ""Remember one time we spoke, when I asked for someone to adopt us? Or when I asked for Dave to get the job he had always wanted? And you answered them? Well, I do. You have given me so much, and I feel so loved. I feel so greedy asking for more. I really do. But, I was wondering if you could do one more favor for me.'' Alvin felt a few tears slide down his cheeks. "I was wondering... if you could bring Simon and Jeanette home for me. Not just me, for everyone. Just the thought of losing them is enough, but to actually have them missing is unbearable. So please, if your listening, can you do that for me? Can you bring my brother home?" With that, Alvin burst into tears. Not one thought of his "machoness" came to mind. He needed to let it out.

Downstairs, Brittany was growing very worried. Where was Alvin? Normally she wouldn't be this worried, but with two missing chipmunks, it was hard not to freak out because she couldn't find him. Brittany didn't even think of telling Dave about her concerns. The poor man had already lost one son. If she told Miss Miller, she was bound to tell Dave. Brittany frantically looked around, tears starting to well up.

_'Why do I care? It's Alvin I'm looking for!'_ she thought. However, Brittany knew the answer to that. By the time she was on the verge of hysteria, she heard sobs coming from the boys' room. Why didn't she look there? Wasting no time, Brittany ran into the room, relieved and shocked at what she had found.

"W-W-Why Simon?" Alvin cried. Was this really Alvin? _The Alvin Seville? _Never in her life had she seen Alvin cry before. "W-Why could't it have been me? Or Brittany?" Brittany put a hand on her hip in anger. All sympathy she had for him a few moments ago was gone.

"Excuse me?" Alvin turned around and blushed in embarrassment. Brittany stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, glaring at Alvin.

"Sorry Britt." he whispered. She rolled her eyes at him. Alvin resumed his crying and Brittany stood there, helpless. A few awkward minutes passed, and Brittany decided to try to help her friend. She slowly walked over to him and put her arms around Alvin. He jumped a little from the contact, but did not refuse. Brittany just stared at him. Never in her life had she saw Alvin crying.

"I want him back so much!" Alvin yelled into Brittany's chest. She stroked his back.

"How do you think I feel? My sister is gone too." she said softly. Alvin looked up at her with glassy eyes.

"Yeah, I guess your right." He slowly switched positions, and was now leaning against the window with Brittany facing towards him. "I just wish I could have said sorry for all the times I was mean to him. Seriously, who knew he would change like that? It's probably my faulty he's missing!"

"Alvin, you know it isn't your fault! Sometimes, fate is cruel to us."

Alvin sighed. "Yea, but now, I regret every single rude thing I've said to him. And the pranks. And the times when I stole his homework. And the-"

"Alvin stop!" Brittany interrupted. "Your making me feel guilty too." Alvin smiled sadly.

"Sorry Britt." he said. Brittany arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Okay, first you said I was right. Then you said sorry. For the second time! Our siblings missing must have done something to your mind." Brittany playfully said before giggling.

"Ha ha ha ha, so funny." For the first time in ages, the two were acting like their normal selves and almost completely forgot about the mess around them.

"I'm so glad you agree with me!" Brittany teased. They joked around for a little while longer until Miss Miller called them down for supper. They both realized that as long as they had each other, they could make it through this tough time.

**XoXoXo**

**End of Season 1! Okay, yea, it's short, and I'm not gonna lie. I have so many frikin tests that I want to die. In fact, I should be studying now but I felt bad. Some Pmed me (who wishes to remain anonymous) told me I was writing the wrong use of Ciao. Thank you for pointing that out, seeing as I never noticed it before. Oh well. **

**"The only reason people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory." -Unknown**

**Chow!**


	11. Missing and Loving Him

I walked through the empty hallways, holding a giant map. As I tried to navigate myself to the ''classroom", I could not help but feel guilty that I did not ask any of my teachers how to read a map. I stumbled over something, making me fall flat on my face. Where's Simon when you need him?

I froze. I swore to myself I would never mention him again. I don't know why, but whenever I think about him, tears threaten to fall down my face. Before resuming my walking, I brushed my new skirt and tank top off (it's extremely hot down here). After about twenty more minutes of still being lost, I decided to knock on a door to ask for directions.

"Excuse me," I started to knock. "Is anyone here? I need some help."

Silence was the only response. I groaned and began pounding on the door, my pleas beginning to sound desperate. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, someone opened the door. Unfortunately, I did not notice, so I continued my knocking on his or head. A pair of hands grabbed my wrists, ceasing my movements.

"Excuse me, but can you please tell me where I can find Room 5693?" I asked the girl in front of me.

"Um, i-i-it's right in here," she responded, rubbing her head. I apologized right away, but she shrugged it off. The girl, no older than fifteen, lead me into the room at showed me where to sit. Her ponytail swished when she turned around, giving me a face full of mocha hair. She quietly apologized, her green eyes filled with sincerity. She ran to her seat, looked around, and tugged on her shirt, as if to say "I am not that confident". I would have tried to pursue a conversation with her, but Andrea and Joey walked into the classroom.

The "students" settled down quickly and waited for Andrea to speak. Joey smiled and took the spot next to me. I blushed and smiled back. I glanced towards Andrea, who had a smirk on her face.

"Flip," Before you could say "Simon Seville is evil" (get out of my head Simon!), the desks were being flipped over to the side. I only shrugged and pushed mine, not finding the strength to pick it up.

"Now, today class..."

* * *

><p>Class was very... different. Definitely not what I was used to. I guess you could say I was expecting to learn the history of guns. No, we were actually taught how to <em>use <em>guns. Luckily, I didn't kill anyone! In fact, I almost hit the the target (BB guns are hard to shoot). As I helped Andrea clean up the room, I could not help but think about when Joey put his arms around me. He was helping me, yes, but it still made made my stomach churn.

When I finished helping Andrea, I decided to go to my room and just relax. There was a T.V in there, but because of the cruddy reception, we only got about five channels. Fortunately, one was a nature channel, but that one just reminded me of Simon. Wait, why did I just put it on?

I raised the remote in front of me, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I couldn't change the channel. I couldn't get him out of my mind. I couldn't forget about him. Tears rose in my eyes at I sat down on the bed. Simon. I miss Simon.

I love Simon.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so yea it was short, but as soon as I'm back from Hawaii, I'll give you guys a really long one, okay?<strong>

**"Don't cry over someone who wouldn't cry over you."  
>― Lauren Conrad<strong>

**CHOW!**


	12. Crying Over Them

I realized it was silly to think such thoughts. I mean, a twelve year old, in love? How preposterous! Insane, Miss Miller might have said. But it was true.

Studies have shown that if you have had a crush on someone for more than four months, you're in love.

And I didn't want it to be true. He was on the other side, he was my enemy, my opponent in this silly game. He was supposed to kill me, and me the same to him. To think, that this would work out between us.

I sighed, feeling tears rise in my eyes, water that I so desperately wanted to dry. My throat burned, a huge lump growing in it. But crying would show weakness.

And if that were to be true, I was the weakest person in the world.

Sobs racked through my body. Pain coursed through my heart, aching and longing for the once bespectacled chipmunk. My pillow served as a place to bury my head into, muffling the loud noises that escaped my mouth.

I wanted so desperately to stop. He didn't deserve my tears, he didn't deserve my anything. I shouldn't have been crying over a stupid boy.

A stupid boy who I shared memories with.

That was the difference between him and Joey. Joey was sweet, he completely understood me. But Simon and I had memories. Memories that I cherished and would never forget so long as I lived.

He was my first friend.

He was my best friend.

He was my love.

I scolded myself. This was beginning to sound like a trashy romance novel Miss Miller would read and cry over. I gritted my teeth.

Don't remember, Jeanette.

Brittany would try to comfort her, but always ended up a mess because she read the paragraph herself and would be crying right next to their mother.

Don't you dare continue, Jeanette.

Eleanor would make a batch of chocolate chip cookies, oozing with deliciousness, hoping it would clog up the waterworks, for it killed her to see her family members so upset.

Jeanette...

I would hug Brittany, Eleanor doing the same with Miss Miller, and we would attempt to comfort them and convince them it was just a story.

Damn it, Jeanette.

Another wave of fresh tears ran down my cheeks, drenching them in salt water. I screamed, I kicked, I wept for my family, just wanting them to be there. I wanted Dave to be there. I wanted the chipmunks to be there.

I wanted Simon to be here, telling me it would be alright.

But he wasn't. He didn't want me, he didn't live me back. He hated me, mind washed into thinking I hated him in return him and and was out for his blood. Nothing was worse than that thought.

Except, maybe, for when I realized he wanted me dead.

In didn't go down for dinner. I didn't sleep. I cried my all the bottled up feelings I had been harboring since I arrived in the damned place.

No one heard me. Just the sound proof walls.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a year. It's complicated to explain. Life took a total turn for he worse when ingot back from Hawaii. Some creeper on Instagram decided to stalk me, and posted pictures of me and claimed he lived me. It was actually more traumatizing then it sounds.**

**But I'm better now. I have a teensy bit of writers block, but not so much that I can't write. I'm trying out different styles of writing, and the one sentence paragraph was something I read in a book and decided to do it. Like it? Cool. Don't? Oh well. This was basically a filler chapter until I figure out what the heck I want to do with this story.**

**NOTE: this author is an idiot. She forgot to write down who's OCs she is using. If you remember who, or if you are one them, message me or review. Please don't lie, I'm a huge mess right now.**

**ANOTHER Note: Check me out on Wattpad! I'm TheUnknownMoment. The first chapter of my story is basically an introduction to the main character. I apologize for the crappiness of it.**

**Chow babies!**


End file.
